Tattoos
by Sparroe51
Summary: Samchel Friendship. Puckleberry. Goth Rachel. AU. He's known her his whole life but never really noticed her till now. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**AU but not completely Sam is there but not with Quinn yet and Quinn is pregnant with Beth (IDK if she's Puck's yet or Sam's). The songs I mention I suggest you look up but be warned Puck's song is dirty. Oh and let me know if I gave enough details or too little. Really need a beta for this one but whatevs.**

Sitting outside Figgins' office was not a new experience for Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. He'd seen the inside of that office more than anybody in the history of William McKinley High School.

What was a new experience was the girl beside him. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her; she hung out with Evans most of the time.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had long straight brown hair with blue streaks; her eyes were lined in heavy black eyeliner, and a smokey purple eye shadow.

She was wearing a black vest with a purple tank underneath and Puck could see her lacey bra that matched her tank. His eyes went down her torso to her legs which were clad in tight deep purple skinny jeans. He was actually surprised that she didn't have combat boots on but instead she had on black pumps.

Looking at this girl he wondered why he never really noticed her. He started drumming on his leg. He was getting antsy it usually didn't take this long for Figgins to come out to yell at him.

The door opened but it wasn't Figgins it was a tall Hispanic guy with a leather jacket and a shaved head. "Thanks for letting me know. I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior from now on."

The man closed the door. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the girl who just shrugged.

He groaned and threw his hands up in the air, "Rachel, you just got out do you really need to be causing problems?"

"Hey it wasn't my fault that bitched opened her mouth, Santos."

"Whatever lets go. The fuck is wrong with you? You know you could have got charged with assault? And then were would you be huh? I'll tell you where you would have been, back in Juvie that's the fuck where."

They walked down the hall and were almost out of sight when Puck heard, "I'm your parole officer not your goddamn babysitter B. You need to calm the fuck down."

He set through Figgins bitching him out about throwing some nobody in the dumpster and how he didn't want to catch him at it again.

Oh he wouldn't get caught again if he could help it that was for damn sure. But while Figgins bitched at him he thought about that Rachel girl. He hadn't heard anything about her going to juvie, hell he hadn't heard anything about her.

Yeah he heard that a Cheerio got in a fight but that was it. As he nodded at Figgins he thought about Rachel's long as fuck legs and her great ass.

Once Figgins was done Puck headed to football practice hoping he would have time to talk to Evans about his friend.

If it wasn't for Quinn he wouldn't be sitting in glee right now. But it was his Baby Mama although no one but he and Quinn knew that.

He was in the back with Mike, and Matt talking about the hotness of Cheerios. They were waiting on Mr. Schue when the door opened and in walked Sam Evans with some girl thrown over his shoulder and Mr. Schue right behind them.

Mr. Schue who could be Justin Timberlake's older brother had the biggest grin on his face.

They watched as Sam placed the girl in the chair once he stepped back Puck saw that it was Rachel. Oh thank god was all he could think.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Rachel Berry."

Rachel was sitting beside Sam with her arms crossed looking pissed, "I hate you people."

Sam started laughing, "Do I have to call Santos? 'Cause you're the one who told him you'd join a club or sport and anyway it's required. 'Member it's in the terms of your release?"

"Whatever Evans."

"Okay guys time to get prepared for this week's assignment which is," dramatic pause, "Individuality."

"I want you to use a song to tell us who you are and don't cop out be honest with us."

Once the hour was up Mr. Schue stood in the center of the room, "Okay guys tomorrow will be Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie. See you guys tomorrow."

As they were leaving the Cheerios heard new girl say, "I think I would rather have to put up with Sylvester instead of this wretched group Evans."

"Okay fine why don't you go talk to her then?"

"Fine I will." Rachel stomped away. Sam rolled his eyes and followed her yelling, "You know for someone who hates drama you sure are dramatic."

"Shut it Evans."

_Later that week….._

After song after lame song everyone was ready for the week to be over. It was the last day and Puck, Evans, and Berry were suppose to sing today.

Evans went first and he sang _I could kick your ass_ by Justin Moore which apparently only Berry understood.

Berry laughed as he sang and smiled like no one had ever seen and nobody had any idea why or so people thought, Quinn knew.

Finally it was Berry's turn. She stood in the center of the room and took a breath and started to sing _Scar Tissue_ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

After she finished Mr. Schue asked, "What does that song mean for you?"

She rolled her eyes. As she answered she stared at the ceiling, "To me the song is just a song but when I went to juvie I thought about how when I got out I wouldn't fit in anywhere and its true and that's what I think the song is about."

"So being an outcast." Berry just shrugged.

"Alright last but not least Puck." There was clapping and some cheering.

Puck smirked as he pointed to the band. This was so his theme song and it was so rock and roll.

Mouths dropped as Puck started singing _Causal Sex_ by My Darkest Days. Mr. Schue was in shock and looked like a guppy.

When Puck finished smirking and looked around the room at the people who clearly were stunned, all but one who stood up clapping and hollering.

"B you're such a groupie," Evans said as started clapping along.

"Hell yeah that was sexy. I'm so a groupie but no I'm not going to let you sign my boob Puck." Puck just smirked and wiggled his eyebrow as he went to sit.


	2. No More Samchel Why?

**I think I made Sam look bad but I love him and I promise he'll get better later. Next chapter the reason way this story is called Tattoos. Let me know what you think please and thank you. Heart you forever. **

Sam was looking sad and dejected and she just couldn't take it. So she walked up to him and said he should do something.

"What ruin their lives? I can't. I'm not that guy Rachel." Then noticed her appearance, the streaks and the thick eye liner were gone replaced with the red, white, and black Cheerio outfit and a pony-tail.

_Puck: Hey who's the brunette Sam's talking to?_

_Finn: Rachel_

_Puck: No_

_Santana: Yeap Berry talked to Coach and tried out. She quit Glee._

_Puck: Wonder what they're arguing about._

"Fine but I can't help you anymore, Sam. I can't be your look out. I'm done Sam. Your using me and I can't do this." They had been whispering but as she spoke her voice got louder.

There were tears in eyes as she ran away from him. He stood in the hallway looking after her.

Sam kept texting her and calling her. She hated him right now for helping Quinn cheat on Puck. She didn't know Puck but while she'd been in glee he'd been nice, helping or showing her dance moves.

She knew the baby was Sam's because of the time frame but it didn't matter that Quinn and Puck were done at the time but now they were lying to the boy.

She hated Quinn for changing her best friend. The boy had been there when she was adopted at five by her fathers and had promised that no matter what happened he'd be there for her.

Now she didn't know him, best friends didn't lie to each other. He knew everything about her. The only reason she found out about Quinn was because of Anna his little sister.

She felt alone which she hadn't felt since meeting the blond, big mouth, goofy boy. Driving home she realized that she was going to really miss him.

He was her soul mate, not the romantic kind, they could laugh and talk about anything. Sam was her first well everything.

She sat outside her house and cried if Quinn wasn't pregnant she would so kick her ass.

~GLEE~

The next day at school the old Rachel Berry came back. She was threating everyone and she had even slushied that Jacob kid.

She felt good and relaxed. She didn't have to try to be nice and keep nasty comments to herself she let it out.

She had made a couple of people cry which was fine by her. She knew Santos wouldn't be happy with her.

She walked past Quinn brushing her not too hard but with enough force to let her know how she felt.

She walked backward watching Quinn's face. Quinn hand went to her stomach and she looked pissed. Rachel turned around and kept walking.

"Hey Berry." She turned it was Quinn.

"What?"

"You're just jealous."

"Of what the fact that you're pregnant or the fact that you're a bitch trying to ruin people's lives. No thanks."

"Oh the Lima Loser has morals."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me whore. You're a Lima Loser and that's all you ever going to be."

Rachel dropped her bag and lunged for Quinn when she felt two strong arms around her waist.

She and Quinn started screaming at each. Rachel was switching languages; thanks to juvie she spoke almost perfect Spanish.

She strained against the arms, "What is going on here?" It was Mr. Schue.

Sam who had hold of Quinn let her go but whoever had Rachel was smart not to let her go.

"Nothing Mr. Schue. Berry's just crazy." Rachel lunged for Quinn again who screamed and hid behind Sam.

"Puck get Rachel out of here." Mr. Schue handed Puck her bag which he threw over his left shoulder and her over his right.

"Damn Berry. You must weigh nothing."

"Shut it Puckerman and put me down."

"Fine."

He dropped her on a mat in the gym, "What's going on with you and Quinn?"

She stood dusting herself off, "Nothing."

She started to walk away, he grabbed her. "That's not what it looked like, Berry."

"It's over now. I'm done with her and glee. So you don't have to be a peace maker."

Puck snorted, "Fuck I use to be the one wreaking havoc now it's you."

She looked down, "Yeah well you grew up, I haven't and not really planning on it anytime soon."

"You know I think you are mature. I see the age in your eyes Berry but you want to shield yourself so you become this badass girl."

She laughed, "Yeah well you would know."

"What does that mean?"

"Puck I've known you since kindergarten."

"Right. Why were you and Sam fighting the other day?"

"Don't." He heard the edge in her voice and saw the way her eyes became glassy.

"What did he do?"

"Do you really wanna know? He's been using me and lying to me. He also has me lying for him now and I can't look at him anymore. I don't know who that boy is anymore." She swiped the tears away.

Puck wrapped her in his arms as she cried over Sam. "Do you love him?"

"Yeah," she choked. "But I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend and the only one who understands why I get into so much trouble. He made me choose. I was trying to be a better person, smarter and a good Jew but since I broke my first promise why should I hold on to the rest."

She sank to the floor with Puck still holding her, "That doesn't sound like a friend."

"Yeah but he didn't use to be like that and if you ever tell anyone I cried I will endz you."

~GLEE~

Quinn was showing now. She'd been kicked off the Cheerios. Puck had talked Rachel back into the New Directions.

Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were talking to Finn about a party that happened last weekend. Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam and Matt were talking about movies. Mercedes and Kurt were talking about clothes.

For once the choir room was peaceful but that was about to end. The door flew open and Puck stomped in with Quinn behind him crying and grabbing his arm.

Puck walked up to Sam, "What's going on?"

Puck slammed his fist into Sam's face. The girls started screaming and some cried.

The pulled Puck off of Sam whose lip was bleeding, "You told him?"

Heads toward Rachel who was standing away from everyone else, "You knew about this?"

Rachel smirked, "Yeah I knew and no Jacob told everyone."

"Bitch." Quinn screamed. Rachel just shrugged. She wasn't about to tell them the only reason this hadn't got out sooner was because that slimball had a pair of her underwear.

She grabbed her bag and walked out. Those people weren't her friends, this wasn't her problem and hell she had a date with Santos anyway.

~GLEE~

There was a knock at her door. Hoping and praying it wasn't Sam she opened the door to see a mohawked hazel-eyed boy standing on her porch.

"You weren't in school today." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well I had court this morning."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." He followed her to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" she was stirring something on the stove.

"This is really awkward isn't it?" He laughed.

"Yeah it is. Why are you here?" she turned to look at him.

"Even though you knew and didn't tell me, you still tried to stand up for me when everyone else thinks I deserve this."

She rolled her eyes, "Noah no one deserves this and they suck for making you think that. You would have known sooner if I hadn't wanted to protect Sam at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Um before me and Sam had our little problem, I gave Jacob my underwear."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Um no."

"I am going to beat the shit out of that geek."

"Chill okay. It's not like he hasn't been stalking me for years. How are you doing?"

Puck leaned against the counter, "Better than yesterday. I was hoping I could get you to come back to Glee."

"I didn't quit Noah. I just didn't feel like being there yesterday. By the way I know I'm being blamed for this whole thing."

"You're not."

"Noah, Kurt and Mercedes called. They blame me for babygate. It's fine." She went to a cabinet and pulled out two bowls.

"It's not fine. This isn't your fault and you thought you were helping your friend who is now badmouthing you by the way."

She handed Puck a bowl of chicken noodle soup, "he's not my friend anymore. He made his choice and that's fine."

They finished the soup and Puck was helping her do dishes. He flicked water in her face and she gasped and blinked.

They had a small water fight that ended up with Puck tickling her and then pushing her against the wall. Rachel licked her lips and looked at his lips.

Puck leaned in and brushed her lips lightly to get a reaction. The one he got put a smirked on his face. As he kissed her she arched her back into his chest and placed her hands on his head and neck.

They only resurfaced for a breath before going back in and pulling at each other.

Rachel pulled away and Puck kissed down her jawline, "Do," she gasped, "do you want to go upstairs?"

**Goth Rachel will be back.**


	3. Broken Wing

**Let me know what you think I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to tell about the Tattoos. I hoped this worked out.**

Quinn was eight months pregnant and Sam was starting to get panicky. Quinn would move and he started asking her questions and jumping up.

Sam was a nervous wreck. He showed up early every day to school and made sure Quinn had everything she needed.

So the one day he didn't show up at school or Glee they knew something was wrong. They asked Quinn and she just said:

"He got a call at 3 this morning and left without telling me where he was going."

The next day Sam was there physically but not mentally and he kept looking at his phone. This time at Glee Finn asked Sam what was going on and Sam said:

"Nothing you need to worry about. can we move this along?"

It wasn't until the next week that they finally figured out what was going on. No one had seen her in a week which caused the wonder twins to bitch and moan.

Puck was the first to notice. She walked in with Quinn and Sam. Sam had her and Q's bag. Rachel's arm was in a sling and she had sunglasses on. Puck elbowed Finn who turned to look, "Wonder what happened to her?"

Rachel took her bag from Sam, who didn't look too happy about that and started to walk to the office.

Sam and Quinn finally made it to her locker where Santana and Brittany were standing, "what happen to midget?"

Sam glared at Santana and started to open Quinn's locker. Quinn just shook her head because she wasn't being told anything either.

~Glee~

They were in Glee and it was the first time anyone had seen her without her sunglasses which were pushed up on her head.

The sunglasses pushed back her long hair allowing you to see her whole face which was covered in yellow and green bruises. The bruise around her eye was black, purple, yellow, and green and she had a butterfly stitch on her eyebrow.

"Who did you get in a fight with?" Santana asked jokingly but Puck noticed Sam stiffen and clench his fist.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Mr. Schue about Regionals that were just a few weeks away.

~Glee~

Halfway through Glee Rachel got a phone call. She wasn't practicing so she picked it up. It had to be the worst news she could receive but all she did was sit down and put her face in her hand.

What was she going to do he was out on bail? Suddenly she thought about Mark. She grabbed her bag, "I gotta go Mr. Schue."

She didn't wait for an answer she just left. Mark was a foster child who had only came to them in the last three weeks.

Mark's father was the reason she looked like she did. Rachel knew Mark was at a friend's but she had to make sure he was okay.

~Glee~

After she left Mr. Schue looked at Sam, "Tell us what's going on Sam."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay. Rachel's fathers are foster parents which is how they got Rachel. So about three weeks ago they got a kid named Mark whose father was abusive. Well last week he was drunk and came looking for Mark and Rachel being Rachel refused to let him in or talk to his son. So the guy slammed the door open and I think you guys can figure out the rest."

"She had bruises everywhere I haven't seen her look that bad since we were five. Her shoulder was dislocated and she has a hairline fracture in her wrist. But that's it thank god."

"You said she hasn't looked that bad since she was five what the fuck does that mean?"

"Santana."

"No it's okay. After her mother abandoned her with her father, her father started drinking and he took his anger out on Rachel that's why she's a Berry now. After she heals she'll probably get another tattoo."

"Huh?" Finn look stunned, "Tattoo she has a tattoo?"

"Yeah three. She knows a guy that does them for a fee but he doesn't ask age. Her first one was the eagle feathers behind her ear. She got those the first time she got out of Juvie. The second one was the Star tattoo that one was after she got off of drugs."

"You mean the word on her wrist that fades from gold to black?"

"Yeah she said she felt like a burnout. The one she got when she got out of juvie this time was the snowflakes on her back and ribs."

"Is there a meaning behind them?" Santana asked.

"Yeah that's the thing about Rachel everything has a meaning. The eagle feathers are for courage, I already told you about the star and the snowflakes are for the uniqueness of her situation."

~Glee~

Mark was fine. She took him home and they ordered Chinese and watched a movie. The doorbell rang, thinking it was the delivery man she opened the door.

She was wrong it was a tall teenage boy with a Mohawk, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see how you were doing you left glee in a hurry."

"Yeah sorry I got a call that Mark's father got out on bail."

"Oh do you want me to stay until your fathers get home?"

"Um yeah thanks." Puck could see the tension leave her shoulders, "Um I hope you like Chinese food."

Puck walked into the living room where he saw a boy of about eight on the couch. The boy looked at him than Rachel.

"This Puck. Puck this is Mark."

"What's up?" Puck took of his jacket throwing it over the back of the couch. "What are we watching?"

Mark looked at Puck, "Power Rangers."

"Which one?"

"The first movie because Rachel said it's the only one she'll watch cause the others are lame."

"Yeah I didn't watch Power Rangers that much I was more of an X-men/Batman guy."

The boys started talking about comics and which shows did them justice.


	4. Faberry

**Okay Guys this is really short but I figured I'd give you something because I don't want to leave an unfinished story and I don't know where I'm going with this anymore. I go back to school in two weeks. Getting my degree in Criminal Justice.**

**Regionals**

They were about to go on stage Rachel griped the person closest to her hand. She felt it squeeze hers so she looked up to see Quinn.

She didn't jerk away, "You're going to do fine Rae. Just take a breath." Rachel smiled at Quinn, "You know I don't hate you right Q?"

This made Quinn's smile grow in wattage. "Yeah I know Sam told me what you do to those you hate and I don't hate you either. You're Sam's best friend."

Rachel hugged the blond girl as the lights flickered letting them know it was time to start. Quinn walked out with Sam to sing _Lucky_.

As they made it back to the wings Rachel walked out. She couldn't believe Mr. Schue had talked her into this.

She stood in the center of the stage. She wanted to run like she did from everything else but this time it wasn't about her it was about the people behind in the wings.

She took a deep breath and sang _Gravity by John Mayor_. As she sang she really felt the words of the song in her chest which caused it to show up on her face.

Puck wanted to wrap her up in his arms and just hold she finished the song and walked off the stage for the group number which was _No One Needs To Know_.

They were going to the back to wait when Quinn who was beside her grabbed her hand and bent over. Rachel knew right away was going on, "Isn't it a little early for her to be coming?"

Everyone had kept walking until they heard Quinn groan, "Yes it is but apparently she's like her father and likes to be early." The boys snorted while Sam turned red.

Puck noticed that Rachel's face turned white and could figure out why until, "okay I think it's time you went to the hospital because I'm covered in Amniotic fluid and I don't like it. So can we please get this girl to a hospital?"

It turned into chaos people scrambling around and some were hyperventilating meanwhile Rachel was walking Quinn down the hall mumbling about stupid people.


	5. I'd Lie

Beth Lucy Evans was a ball of sunshine. Her godmother called her Sunny not Beth and it kind of pissed off Sunny's mother who had scream at Beth's father that her, "Daughter was not a mobster in Port Charles."

Quinn and Sam were fighting again so Rachel took the month old Beth and Mark to the park. Beth was in her stroller while Rachel pushed Mark in the swing careful of her still tender wrist.

"Rachel?" She peeked at Beth, "Yes Mark?" The boy was looking down at his feet, "Can we go see Puck?" She sighed; Mark and Puck had built a bond over comic books, movies, and cookies.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him in a while and I don't have his phone number." She looked at the boy who was now sitting on the still swing kicking his feet in the dirt.

"How about I call Quinn and she can give me Puck's number." Mark looked up grinning and nodded. Rachel sighed and pulled out her cell and checking on Beth who was pulling on her booties.

"What's wrong? Rachel?" She shook her head, Quinn was so paranoid, "Nothing's wrong. I was wondering if you could give me Noah's number?" Quinn squealed, "It's about time." She rolled her eyes as Quinn said she would send her the number.

She called him with butterflies in her stomach; she said it was because she was scared he would say no to Mark. Noah picked on the third ring he sounded a little out of breath, "Hello?"

"Hi sorry guess you're busy. Sorry." "Wait. Rachel what do you need?" She sighed looking at the boy who looked like Bambi, "It's not really a need. Mark was wondering if you would come to the park."

He laughed just a little, "Mark huh? Where are ya'll?" She tried to think, "Um the east entrance." "Oh ok I'll see you guys in a little bit."

She closed the phone and smiled at Mark, "He'll be here go play." The boy grinned and ran off to go slide. She'd been standing pushing Beth back and forward in the stroller for five minutes when she felt a hand grab her.

She jumped and almost screamed as she turned around to a laughing Puck who was in basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. "That's not funny you ass." He wrapped his arms around her laughing, "Sorry babe. Where's Marky Mark?"

She pointed, "Okay go sit with Beth over there while us boys go be awesome." She just rolled her eyes as she headed for a bench. She took Beth out and bounced her a little watching Puck and Mark.

She was feeding Beth when a woman in her thirties came and sat on the bench telling her daughter to behave. They sat in silence for a few minutes when the woman said, "He's really good with kids isn't he?"

Rachel smiled, "yeah he is." "Yours?" She looked at the blond woman, "Which one the boy or the man?" The woman laughed, "Both?" Rachel shook her head, "the boy is my foster brother."

The woman was looking at her face as she was watched Noah throw Mark over shoulder and run around. "Aha and the man?" "Not mine." The woman grinned at her, "but you want him to be. Isn't he the father of this one?" She asked nodding toward Beth.

Rachel laughed, "This is my goddaughter." The woman blinked at her, "How did you get stuck with so many kids that aren't yours?" Rachel smiled as Noah chased Mark, "Being nice comes with consequences."

"Yeah well if I were you I'd take that man over there as my reward." The woman wiggled her eyebrows at Rachel who laughed. "I don't think so. He's handsome and nice but I'm trying to date nice Jewish men not bad Jewish boys."

The woman laughed, "You just contradicted yourself. But a nice Jewish boy I think I can help you there." The woman began to dig in her purse, "By the way I'm Liliah Bergman. Aha here you go this is my cousin he's eighteen and not blessed with the fabulous Jewish nose or looks. I think his mother cheat with a gentile."

Rachel laughed as the woman wrote down a number on an old receipt, "His name is Jesse call him. He's a nice boy. Well time for me to go, come on Dena. Have a nice day." Rachel smiled, "Thanks you too."

She put the slip in her pocket and watched as Mark and Puck walked toward them. Puck flopped down on the bench breathing hard, "What were two talking about?"

"She was telling me about her nice Jewish cousin." She watched as Puck's face twisted with disgust, "What do you need with a nice guy when bad as-boys like me are fun." He had cleaned up his language for the kids.

"See bad boys are the problem. I need someone nice, no criminal record and no possible kids running around." He scuffed, "No you need someone to take care of you." Rachel shook her head, "and that would be you?"

Mark who had watched the whole thing peeped up, "Yeah. Rae he would be perfect." Puck smirked at her, "See the boy knows." Rachel her eyes and got off the bench with Beth, "Mark will you push the stroller please."

The boy followed behind her, "You know that's rude." Puck threw his arm over her shoulder. "Yeah well I'm not known for my manners now am I?" He dropped his arm and held up his hands in surrender.

After dropping Puck and Beth off at Sam's, her and Mark went home. She made dinner and then she called Jesse. Her head was telling her it was the right thing but her heart said it would only cause pain.

**Will her heart be right or her head? Will the writer continue this story? Will you review? Until next time Heart you forever readers.**


	6. Friday Friday

Friday night and he was at Evans' playing Assassin's Creed III while Quinn was upstairs with the baby. Sam and Quinn each had a 'free night' hers was yesterday. She had went to Santana's and hung out there.

Sam decided to stay in and had asked Puck, Finn, and Mike over. It was noisy but not loud. At about eleven o'clock Evan's front door banged opened, Sam shrugged. They heard steps head up the steps and then come down.

Nobody was excepting the short brunette to walk in holding Beth. Puck gulped she was in a short purple dress and barefoot. Her hair was curled and her eyes were a smoky purple. She flopped down in between Sam and him.

Sam was grinning and looking at her at the corner of his eye, "So I take it your date didn't go that well." She placed her feet on the coffee table and placed Beth in her lap, "Beth when you grow up I hope you're gay because men are so not worth it."

"HEY," all four boys called out. "Now if you find one like your daddy you better snatch him up quick cause I'm telling you. Men are stupid." Sam reached for his daughter only to have his hand slapped.

"Will you stop bashing men to my daughter." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Please the only man a girl can trust is her daddy or in my case daddies." She was making faces at Beth.

"What happened?" She sighed and played with Beth's hands, "he was really sweet and nice. He picked me up. We went to dinner. He talked about how good of a singer he was, how he was going to be a star. We spent all night talking about him."

She was staring at Beth shaking her head, "he took me back to my house and we were sitting in the car. He leaned over and started kissing me. Then his hand went up my skirt. When I told him to stop he just kept groping me. Good boy my ass."

"How did you get out of the car?" Sam's teeth were gritted. "I punched him in the face." The guys laughed. "It's not funny. I'm doomed to a life of thugs and dumbasses. I will be one of those women on Maury who doesn't know who they baby daddy is. Ugh kill me now."

Sam pulled her into his body, "its okay you got me and Beth. We don't care who the father is." She laughed, "Yeah I know Beth is going to be kick ass. Can't you just imagine a little Q running around?"

Rachel was the only one who laughed while the boys looked scared and Puck said, "Holy Hell." "Come on Beth you're spending the night with Godmama." Sam turned to look over the couch, "hey did you ask Q?"

"Yeah she did. I have her bag ready Rae." Quinn walked down the steps holding Beth's bag and car seat. Rachel placed Beth in the car seat, "Come tell Sun bye so we can go to bed." The boys all left the living room to kiss the baby good night.

"I'll walk you guys out. I got to go home anyway." Puck said. "Can you grab my shoes? Alright Beth time to go let's hope mommy and daddy use protection this time."

Quinn who heard said, "Will you stop saying things like that to her?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Nope." Puck followed her out to the car. He stood behind her as she buckled in Beth.

"I told you." She straightened, "Yeah you did. Are you happy?" She turned to face him, "No I'm not happy but you know what would make me happy?" She crossed her arms, "No what?"

He placed his hands on her hips, "Go out with me. One date. I promise you won't regret it ever." She looked at him, "Okay fine one date."

~GLEE~

"I can't believe you said yes," Santana was sitting on the bed with Quinn, Brittany, and Beth. "Yeah it can't be as bad as my date with Jesse." Rachel stood in front of her full length mirror trying on outfits.

"Where did he say he was taking you?" Quinn asked. "He didn't but he did say to wear something comfortable but my comfortable is sweats and a t-shirt. So I was thinking a pair of jeans and a black tee."

Santana rolled her eyes, "No wear something sexy." Santana headed for her closet, "How about this it's not too formal but not really informal." Santana walked out of the closet with black sleeveless button up.

Rachel sighed and pulled off her tank top to put the shirt on. It was fitted so it showed off her shape, 'I like." Rachel smiled at Mark who was standing at the door. "Hey what's up?" "Leroy wants to know if the girls are staying for dinner."

Rachel shrugged, 'I don't know." Santana asked mark, "What are ya'll having?" Mark blushed he had a crush on Santana, "Lasagna." "OOO yes, you don't mind do you Berry?" "No Puck will be here at seven."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Yes they are staying." "Okay." Mark ran off, "How long is he going to be here?" "My dads are looking into adopting him." "No shit." "Santana!" "What?" "Beth." "Whatever Quinn like she understands what I'm saying."

Santana walked back to the bed, "Anyway her Godmother is Berry so I'm pretty sure she's heard worse."

~GLEE~

He was nervous. He was planning on taking her the carnival. He was in holey jeans, a white tee, and his worn boots. He hoped he didn't look too bummy. He wiped his hands on his jeans before knocking.

When she opened the door holding Beth, he felt a little upset because if she had Beth it meant she forgot. "Okay Bethy this time when I hand you to mommy you can't cry. Sorry just give me a minute."

She went back in the house leaving the door open. Five minutes later she came back with her keys and sticking something in her pocket, "Sorry about that." She closed the door.

"It's okay." "Q, San, and Britt were over. Did you know Brittany has a name for us?" He opened the door for her, "No what is it? I hope it's not weird like Sam's and Quinn's. Quam." He shook his head as he closed the passenger door heading to the driver's side.

"I don't know it depends. It sounds like a fruit." "Well what is it?" "Puckleberry." "What?" She shrugged, "I thought it was cute." Puck snorted. "Yeah babe it's cute, whatever." She laughed at him, "Where are we going?"

~GLEE~

She was laughing at him because he refused to go on the Ferris wheel, "Come on. I'll make it worth your while." He looked at her, she was hanging onto his arm with pleading eyes, "Oh yeah how?"

"You'll have to wait and see come on." She pulled him to the line which was short. They waited in line, she grinned and he was secretly hoping for it to get full before they got to the front of the line.

They got in one of the cars by their selves as it started to raise she noticed that Puck's face got a little pale. She slid closer, placed her hands on the side of his face, "You are so badass." He glared at her.

"I serious do you know that Sam won't even come near this thing. The fact that you're here with me right now is such a turn on." She kissed his jaw working her way up to his lips. "You're so sexy."

He grinned at her, "Thanks." He deepened the kiss. She noticed that his color had come back as his hands slid to her hips pulling her closer. "I just might enjoy the Ferris wheel now."

She pulled back laughing as the ride stopped. The attendant opened the door, "Thanks." Puck noticed that he checked her out so he glared at the boy. Puck thought she looked hot but that didn't mean others got to look.

Puck liked his girl in tennis shoes and jeans or skirts. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "How about I win you a stuff animal?" "Then you just might get a good night kiss."

~GLEE~

Noah walked her to her door; she was holding on to a large fluffy white Unicorn with a pink tail, "I can't believe you picked that." She shrugged, "It reminds me of Brittany." He laughed, "Is that what you named it?"

"Why? Did you want me to name it Noah or maybe Puck?" She was leaning into him, "No I'm a man not a Unicorn. Maybe I should buy you a Bear or a Tiger than you can name that Noah." She laughed, "How about a Panda Bear?"

He groaned, "Babe that's so pansy." "Awe but Noah I love Panda Bears." She grinned at him and then kissed him. "Then I'm a freaking Panda Bear." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Do you want to come in?"

"Aren't you're dads home?" "Nope. Business Trip." "Mark?" "Nope. Sleepover." "Are you sure?" "Yes; Yes I am." She pulled him into the dark house closing and locking the front door.

**Sorry about any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed. It was pure fluff so you might have a cavity. So to the Questions: Will Rachel get pregnant before the summer is over? Will Quam stay together? Will Brittany ever find out that Rachel has a unicorn named for her? Will you review? Will this writer actually leave the house to get her school books? **


	7. She's So MeanOne More Night

**She's So Mean – Matchbox Twenty**

Dating Rachel was crazy and it frustrated him because she held him at arm's length even though they both knew she was falling for him. He was trying so hard to worm his way into her heart by doing little things.

For once in his life he could only think about one girl. Cougars were no longer the reason he enjoyed his job. He loved having money to take his girl out and he loved seeing her smile.

For once he wanted to say he loved someone other than his mom and sister but in the back of his mind was a voice. The voice was telling him to wait, give it a little while because this girl was damaged.

He was cleaning Mrs. Donnell's pool when he got a phone call from Rachel, "What's up babe?" "I'm not your babe." He chuckled, "What you need?" She sighed I was wondering if we could go out tonight?"

"Yeah sure. I'm finishing up my last job. What time?" "Is it the last job of the day or season?" "Season, school starts next week, 'member?" "Oh right how about eight?" He thought for a minute, "Yeah okay I'll see you then."

~GLEE~

He stood outside her door nervous, he felt like something was off. He knocked and then ran his hand through his hair. She opened the door; she stood there in a pair of jean shorts and an Fall Out Boy shirt.

"Hi," she said smiling. She walked out and closed the door behind her, "Um do you wanna walk?" "Sure." He stuck his hands in his pockets, "So are you breaking up with me?"

He didn't say it jokingly, he knew this was coming and had prepared. She sighed, "Noah I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt but this is happening to fast you know. You're wonderful but I think we just need to back off for a while. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

They were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, "I get it you got scared. It's okay Berry, one day you'll realize you have to let someone in." He stomped off. Why couldn't she just say they were over?

He was pissed he got in his truck and drove off. He called Santana who was available to get the knife out of his heart. He laughed, Sam had warned him and he still fell for the girl who had trust issues. He arrived at Santana's. "I've missed you Puck."

He wrapped his arms around the Latina's waist, "Oh really how about we make up for that." He laid beside a sleeping Santana feeling guilty because he was no longer Noah he was Puck and that's not who he wanted to be anymore.

The pain he was in caused he to revert back and he hated Rachel for it. He knew one thing though, he still loved the girl and he knew if she ever asked for anything he would give it to her. He was wrapped around her finger. He never wanted to let go but she made the decision.

**One More Night – Maroon 5**

School was the hardest thing for Puck. Having to see the girl he loved flirting with other guys hurt and made him want to punch every last one. He watched as she talked to Sam and laughed at Brittany. He felt like there was a sucking wound in his chest that would never close.

He was sitting at football table when Sam slid into the seat beside him, "You know she has been with anyone since she broke up with you." He shrugged. What did he care if she was sleeping around she made her choice and he made his.

~GLEE~

Which didn't explain why he was knocking on her door at ten o'clock at night but there he was knocking on the door once more. She opened it and he walked in, "What are you doing here Noah?"

He turned around furious, "You have no right to call me Noah. Not anymore." "Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here Puck?" He glared, "Sam says you're not dating."

"So? I don't see how that's any of your business." "I thought that was why we broke up?" She crossed her arms, "Maybe I didn't break up you to sleep around." "Oh yeah that's the only thing you're good at."

She picked up one of Mark's comic books and threw he had his head, "Get out. Get the fuck out." "Oh why do have a 'friend' coming over? I know your dads aren't here." He moved toward her, "Oh yeah I'm the only one with friends right? You think I don't know about Santana?"

"I don't give a fuck about Satan." They were screaming at each other only a few inches apart. Puck grabbed her and crushed his mouth down onto hers. She pushed on him, trying to get away. He thought she would knee him.

Instead she started kissed him back. He walked her into the wall running his hands down her side to her thighs. He picked her up and pushed her hard up against the wall. He kissed down her throat sucking on her pulse point.

She was gasping for air, "We can't do this, Puck." He growled, "Noah." She whimpered as he pulled away. He smirked at her, "Let's go upstairs."

~Glee~

He woke up with a smile on his face feeling satisfied. Rachel's head on his chest, her hand over his heart and her body press close to his. He only felt a little guilty about letting go last night but it was so worth it.

He remembered her writhing under him, "One more night that's it." He hadn't said anything because he'd heard it a million times. He kissed her temple as she snuggled closer pressing her nose into his throat. Sometimes he hated her but on the nights he got back into her bed he loved her.

**Okay Guys an Update. This was written a little different. Sorry for so little Quam. I did leave the house just FYI and I spent eight hundred dollars for books thank god for grants. Question Time: will they get together? Does Rachel have a reason other than being afraid to love for them breaking up? Will you review? Did you like how this was written? I start college on Monday but might update before then. Also thanks for those who review I love you guys and sorry I don't respond. **


	8. Teen Mom? I hope not

Saturday practice for Glee was always a hassle and it didn't help when you felt like shit. Rachel was walking around in pajama shorts and a hoodie with a Unicorn. Sam had to carry her out of house this morning.

Once she got to the choir room she laid on the floor using the thing as a pillow. Mr. Schue arrived, "Rachel what are you doing?" She snuggled deeper, "Sleeping with Brittany." Santana's head whipped around so fast.

"What?" Santana asked with venom. Puck rolled his eyes, "The Unicorn is named after Britt, Chill Satan." Santana glared, "And how do you know that?" He sighed, "Because I got it for her." There was an awkward silence after that, well until Brittany went to lay on the floor beside Rachel.

"Britt I don't feel good. I don't want to get you sick." Britt wrapped her arms around the girl, "That's okay I never get sick. So you named her after me?" "Yeap she reminds me of you." "Thanks."

"Okay guys since Rachel doesn't feel well we'll work on everything that can be done without her." She left a couple of times to be sick. Everyone could tell she was getting frustrated with Sam.

"Sam I can go to the bathroom by myself." She paled a little as she talked. Sam sighed as Finn asked, "What's up with her?" Quinn shook her head, "I think Beth got sick from daycare and gave it to her."

~GLEE~

Sitting in the waiting room at the OBGYN's was the scariest thing she's ever done and she's been in jail cells with drugies, hookers, and killers. Sam sat with her waiting, his leg was bouncing up and down and he was biting a hang nail off his thumb.

"Berry," a nurse called. She smiled at the woman who led them down the hall to exam room. "Okay I'm going to give you a few minutes to changes into a gown and then I'll be back to take your temp and blood pressure."

Rachel nodded at the woman as she closed the door. She started to strip as Sam turned to face the wall, "Okay Sam." Rachel slid onto the table as the nurse knocked and entered. "My name is Jacquelyn and I'm going to take you temperature and blood pressure and then the doctor should be in okay?"

Rachel nodded. The nurse wrapped the cuff around her arm and stuck a thermometer into her mouth. "Okay everything looks normal. Dr. Lopez should be in soon." "Thanks."

She placed a hand on Sam's bouncing knee, "are you nervous?" "No I mean it's not mine so I not worried." She laughed, "You're so worried." "Okay so I know what it's like to be teenage parent I don't want that for you."

"That's sweet Sam. Where was this boy months ago?" "Shut up. So if you are is it Puck's?" She rolled her eyes, "No Sam it's Kurt's." "I wouldn't be surprised you can get anyone to sleep with you." She punched him in his arm.

"Sorry just trying to lighten the mood." "Yeah well your humor sucks." Before Sam could retort a tall Hispanic man walked in, "Hello I'm Dr. Lopez. Your chart says you've been feeling sick." He looked up, "Ms. Berry is there any reason you might be pregnant?"

"It's possible but I'm always so careful." He nodded, "Okay I'm going to examine you and then send you down stairs for blood work okay?"

~GLEE~

She and Sam rode the elevator down to the third floor her hands were shaking. The doctor didn't find anything and said he didn't think it was an infection. The elevator dinged opened and she and Sam walked over to the counter.

"Rachel Berry. Dr. Lopez sent me down for blood work." The short blond nodded, "If you'll take a seat we'll be right with you Ms. Berry." Sam grabbed her hand as they sat. She leaned against Sam's shoulder.

When the nurse finally called them back Rachel sat in a chair. The nurse wrapped a tube around her arm and located a vein. Rachel grabbed Sam's hand and turned her face into his arm, "You can get tattoos but they take a little blood and you freak out."

The nurse chuckled as Rachel told him to shut it. "Okay Ms. Berry we should have the results in a couple of days. No driving and get something to eat. Have a nice day." "Thanks."

~GLEE~

On Monday she went to school as usual and was actually having a good day until lunch. Walking down the hall with Tina to her locker was an everyday thing. What wasn't usual was who was waiting at her locker.

"Can I help you Mom?" Tina's mouth dropped while the woman who looked like an older version of Rachel smiled, "Hello, I'm Shelby Corcoran. Rachel's mother." Rachel snorted, "You wish this is Tina."

"Hello Tina it's always nice to meet Rachel's friends. Where's Sam?" Impatient as always, "What do you want Shelby?" "I work here now." Rachel's eyes flashed and Tina grabbed her arm to pull her away. Tina had seen that look before.

Tina and Rachel had been friends for years they lived across the street from each other. They weren't close, close but still none the less friends. Tina remembers freshman year when Harmony had started talking about Rachel's dads.

Rachel ended up suspended and Harmony transferred schools. When Rachel got that look in her eyes only bad things happen. Tina dragged Rachel behind her looking for Sam or Quinn, Hell even Puck would do right now.

~GLEE~

Could her day get any worse, she was nauseous, stressed about her results and now she had to worry about her mother being a teacher in her school. Usually when you ask could it get any worse it does.

She got home from Glee around six thirty only to be greeted by a dark house and an empty driveway. It was days like this she missed Noah being around. She opened the front door as her cell phone rang.

The caller I.D. read: Lima Gynecology. She picked up, "Hello?" "Is this Rachel Berry?" "Yes." "Ms. Berry we got your results in." "Okay and?"

**Look I updated Yay me, it's probably because Math Lab was only eleven minutes long today. Questions: What does Shelby want? What were the results of her blood test? Will you review? Will I write my paper for my online class or another chapter?**


	9. Blown Away Carrie Underwood

An outsider among outsiders, she realized a long time ago that if she needed back up the only people she had was her fathers and maybe Sam. Sitting off to the side in Glee, yeah she could have set with Sam and Quinn but she was pissed.

Her mother was now helping with the New Directions and that meant she had to see her all the time now. It was other Saturday practice and she had to take her medicine. She'd just popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it with water.

"Rachel what did you just take? Are you back on drugs?" Rachel rolled her eyes at her 'mother', "If I was do you think you would have any say?" "Rachel what did you take?" Mr. Schue asked. "I'll show you Mr. Schue."

He walked toward her and read the label on the bottle. He nodded and walked away from her, "Okay now that that is settled pair up and we'll start." Rachel heard Shelby ask Mr. Schue what it was he shook his head and said, "Shelby it's none of your business."

Rachel smiled up at Finn who was her partner. "Do not drop me okay?" "Got it." He blushed. As he picked her up to swing her around she squeaked and he laughed. "Finn Hudson watch were your hands go." "Sorry." "No you're not." "Your right, I'm not."

She slapped his arm as everyone watched them and Mr. Schue said, "Focus guys we only have an hour left."

~GLEE~

She grabbed her purse and turned to leave bumping into something solid. "Finn, can I help you with something?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" She smiled, "I would love to Finn." He grinned and she realized she could come to enjoy those.

What she didn't realize was a furious Puck was glaring at them and clenching his fist. He left to go find Sam who just happened to be in the locker room getting ready for football. He slammed Sam's locker shut, "I thought you said she still had feelings for me?"

Sam blinked at his friend, "She does. What would make you say she didn't?" "Finn just asked her out and she said yes." Sam sighed as he pulled on his pads, "Dude she's trying to get over you. And you know what Puck I'm glad because you've been sleeping with everything that will spread their legs for you."

Sam walked away from Puck who was gaping at his back. The door to the locker room opened and in walked Finn grinning like the damn Cheshire cat. Puck was pissed and he was going to use that to help during football.

~GLEE~

Puck took to avoiding Sam, Finn and Rachel for the next couple of days or well he tried. He had just walked into Glee or more like the fucking apocalypse. Sam and Finn were holding onto Rachel who was yelling at Shelby who was behind Mr. Schue looking scared.

Puck ended up beside Mike, "What's going on?" "Shelby was going through Rachel's bag and started asking her questions about a pill bottle and Rachel freaked. Now Rachel's trying to kill her and Shelby's egging it on."

As Mike finished saying what he knew, Puck heard Rachel say, "You know what Shelby fuck you. I don't need your fake ass concern or sympathy. I've never needed anything from you. I can handle this like I've handled everything else. Leave me alone."

"Oh yeah Rachel you can handle this like you handled your drug problem? Because I remember you fathers calling me to tell me you had overdosed. You almost died." Rachel laughed, "Yeah and I got sober because of you? I got better for me because I was worth more."

"Yeah where was that concept when you went to jail for possession and assault on a police officer? Rachel you need help." "I don't need your help." "Rachel I'm your mother. I'm the only one who knows what you're going through." "No you're not. You're not my mother, not anymore you made your choice a long time ago."

Tears were running down Rachel's face, she sniffed, "Fuck you. Me and mine will be just fine without you in our lives. I quit Mr. Schue. I'm done. You asked me to try and I did. I'm so sorry." She pushed around Sam grabbing her bag as Mr. Schue nodded at her with despair on his face.

~GLEE~

No one was talking about the blow up but everyone knew she was hanging with the skanks. Puck had seen her under the bleachers. No one spoke to her in the halls. She avoided the glee kids and they avoided her until they couldn't.

Tina and Kurt had just been slushed, "Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?" The football player winced as he turned, "Sorry I didn't think they were still under your protection Rae. I'll um just go."

Tina spoke, "Thanks Rachel." Tina and Kurt both noticed that Rachel was pale and not dressed in her usual outfit of bright colors. Today she was in plain jeans and a plain black hoodie with black tennis shoes. "You're welcome. See you around."

"Hey um Rachel I know you helped us already but do have any extra clothes?" She sighed, "Yeah go to the bathroom. I'll be right there." She showed up with a gym bag as Kurt helped Tina clean her hair, "Here."

Rachel set on the edge of the sink counter watching as Tina washed Kurt's hair now. "Thanks for your help Rachel." She shrugged, "No big deal. We were friends once." Tina looked at her, "I thought we were still friends."

Rachel smiled, "Fine we're friends and friends help each other." Kurt snorted, "Since we're friends will you go to the mall with us this afternoon. It's just us and Mercedes." "Sorry guys I have to work tonight."

~GLEE~

"Guys I think something is wrong with Rachel," Kurt said as he and Tina walked in the choir room. Quinn turned to look at him, "Why do you say that?" "Because she doesn't look like Rachel anymore. I mean the Rachel I know dresses in colors and heels not _tennis shoes." _

Sam rolled his eyes, "You just want gossip. Don't worry about Rachel she's got everything under control." Puck raised his eyebrow, "You know what's up with her don't you?" Sam shrugged, "Yeah so? Okay look guys it's nothing life threating. Calm down."

~GLEE~

Puck was sitting on Sam's couch playing COD. He heard the front door open; he turned to look only to see Rachel Berry walk past him in a white tank top and a pair of jeans. He almost choked on his own saliva just looking at her.

**I know I haven't told you what the blood test said. I will next chapter. No questions this time around. Online classes suck that's why it took so long to update.**


	10. Angel Eyes Love and Theft

Puck started choking as she leaned against the door frame, "Hey where's Sam?" He sucked in a breath, "Upstairs with Beth and Quinn. Fuck are you okay?" She rolled her eyes, "Do you mean the bruises on my arms? Yeah I'm fine." Puck stood up, "The fuck you are it looks like someone's fucking beating you."

She sighed, "Noah calm down. You're right I'm not fine but it will be calm down." He shook his head, "tell me what's wrong Rae, please?" He was holding on to her hands now and she sighed, "You might want to sit down." They sat on the couch, "I know you've heard all about my drug problems. Let's just say it caught up with me."

"What do you mean?" She rubbed her forehead, "My kidneys are failing." He blinked at her, "What doesn't that mean you're going to die?" She shook her head, "No, No, not necessarily mean there is a possibility but not with the drugs they have now and it's not too bad right now. I had to change my diet and habits."

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and just took in her scent. He heard and felt her sigh into his neck. She snuggled closer, "I've missed this." He was in shock and all he wanted was to hug or touch her. For her to say that it caused his heart to pound. "I've missed this too. Rachel is that why you broke up with because of your problem?"

"No I broke up with you because I'm stupid. God, I fell for you Noah and that scared me but now I'm realizing I can't live like that." He heard her sniffle, "Shhh it's okay. I'm here for you. Whatever you need Rae." She smiled and pulled back to look at him.

"Noah Puckerman, I love you." He grinned at her and then it slipped, "I can't hurt you can I? Touching you is okay?" She smiled, "Noah You can do whatever you want to me and I'll be okay." He grinned and grabbed her face to kiss her.

~GLEE~

He was on cloud nine, he and Rachel were back together and she was back in glee. Life was good. He was always making sure she was okay and asking if she needed to eat. She'd smile at him and say, "Noah you're a teenager don't worry about my medical problems. If I need something I'll ask."

"Rachel I love you and if I want to worry about you I can. Don't tell me what to do woman." She laughed at him. He didn't coddle her when they fought it was real, when they made love it was hard and fast or soft and sensual and when they were together he was always touching her.

No one but Sam, her fathers, and Puck knew about her condition which was a good thing. It meant no one looked at her with pity. She could be a regular teenager for a little while. She didn't drink or party anymore and neither did Noah and she felt guilty. He said he didn't mind he'd rather have her to his self anyway.

There was a huge party after the football game but instead of going Puck was laying sweaty and naked in bed with Rachel. "See if I had gone to that party I wouldn't be in this bed with you." She laughed as he hovered above her, "Ready for round two?"

**Sorry it's so short. It's not too serious and I think if I don't update by Friday this will be the last chapter for this story. No Questions this time.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She walked into the studio with a big grin on her face it had finally happened after a year. She went looking for the man that made all her dreams real since she was seventeen. She had everything she'd ever wanted as a kid.

She smiled at Jessica the receptionist and headed back to their assigned room. She pushed open the door to see Sam, Finn, and Mike sitting on the couch. Sam stood and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I got some good news." Sam smiled at her, "What?" She rolled her eyes at him, "I think I need to tell my husband first don't you think?" It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, "You two have been married since you were eighteen and you told him you got your kidney first. Tell us."

"Tell you what?" There in the doorway stood her husband of five years, she grinned and walk to him, "I got some news today." He wrapped his arms around her, "Oh yeah? Tell me."

She grinned and kissed his lips before pulling back, "Well daddy, do you want a boy or girl?" The smile slipped from his face, "Are you sure?" She nodded reaching into her purse pulling out the sonogram, "Three months, Noah."

The smile reappeared on his face, "I'm going to be a dad?" She laughed, "Yes." He grabbed her face and kissed her. Four years ago she got sick, he was lucky to still have her.

The kidney transplant had been hard on both of them and put a strain on their marriage they got past it. Then last year when she decided to take her life in her hands again by having a baby they had fought and he had left.

His mom had found him in a hotel room drinking and kicked some sense into him. They went to the doctor who explained that with proper care and the right meds they could have a child without risking Rachel's life.

Now he was going to be a dad and he was married and happy with a good job, he was in a band. He wasn't his deadbeat dad; he stuck it out and ended up with the best possible life.

He was thankful for her every day and he thanked god for keeping her safe, healthy and happy aand now he had his kid life was so good the little thing didn't matter not with her.


End file.
